Minky Gets Grounded For Infinity
Slippy V: I'm gonna go on Youtube. * minutes later * dramatic sound effect plays, and Slippy V becomes shocked as he notices a video called Opening to Frozen 1996 Neon Mickey VHS * Slippy V: OH MY GOD!! MINKY MADE THE REAL NOT FAKE OPENING TO FROZEN 1996 VHS!! FROZEN WAS RELEASED IN 2013!! NOT 1996!! I'M GONNA CALL ANDREW!! (calls Andrew) Hello Andrew. Minky made the real not fake opening to Frozen 1996 VHS. Please get over here and ground Minky. Bye. (hangs up) * (At Minky's room) * Andrew: Minky, what did you create? * Minky: The name of the YouTube video I uploaded was called Opening to Frozen 1996 Neon Mickey VHS. Real not fake. * Andrew: Let me check it out for you for a moment. * (Minky gets off the computer and Andrew sits on the chair, a couple of moments later, he becomes shocked due to the fake VHS opening) * Andrew: Minky, the VHS opening you just made is fake! Frozen premiered in theaters in 2013, not 1996! Also, it did not come out on VHS and the Neon Mickey logo ended in 1986, not 1996. I'm sick and tired of you creating fake VHS openings! Now I am closing your YouTube account and you will never create another one ever again because I am also confiscating your computer! * Minky: Noooooooooooooooooooo!! * (Andrew closes Minky's YouTube account) * Minky: YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! * Andrew: Minky, stop crying and dancing like a ridiculous maniac! You're grounded grounded grounded grounded for infinity centuries! Also, I am calling Slippy V and his friends to come over here! They will be here in 41 minutes outside in the backyard. * (41 Minutes later; Everyone was in the backyard) * Andrew: Okay Minky. Everyone was there to see you. * Slippy V: This is me, Slippy V. I'm very fed up with what you uploaded on YouTube. * DavidTheAnimationGuy: I'm DavidTheAnimationGuy. I cannot stand you making fake VHS openings! * RobertCoatesAnimation: I'm RobertCoatesAnimation. You are a very bad preschooler because you make fake VHS openings! * YouMookSaidTimon: I'm YouMookSaidTimon. And you are the worst YouTuber for uploading fake VHS stuff. * KawaiiSugarBunny: I'm KawaiiSugarBunny. Frozen came out in 2013. Not 1996. * PaulieEngland: I'm Paulie England. Frozen was never released on VHS at all! * LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95. The Neon Mickey logo ended in 1986. Not 1996! * BrandonTheMovieGuy: I'm BrandonTheMovieGuy. And you know that everything was not made by Disney. * JosephComedian: I'm JosephComedian. You do not have any business whatsoever making fake VHS openings. * AngryWalkThroughs: I'm AngryWalkThroughs. And you will forget everything about Disney for the rest of your life. You will only have your memories on Nickelodeon, Paramount, Rankin Bass, Universal, Warner Bros, Dreamworks, and many other companies. * TheSuperBaxter: I'm TheSuperBaxter. You cannot upload fake VHS openings because they are extremely fake! * TheHeatherFan: And i'm TheHeatherFan. You will be forced to do anything not Disney related! * RobertCoatesAnimation: And for punishment. There will be no Disney shows, no Disney movies, no Disney cd roms, no Disney books, no Disney music, no Disney on Ice, no Disney Live, no Youtube, no fast food places, and no more fun!! * BrandonTheMovieGuy: I'm gonna put a nappie on you. * (BrandonTheMovieGuy puts a nappie on Minky) * Minky: That hurts. * BrandonTheMovieGuy: I don't care, Minky! Now you could go pee pees and poo poos in your nappie instead of the toilet. You would sleep in a crib every night. And when you go outside, you would go on a carriage. I would destroy the toilet and burn your underwear. * LouieLouie95: The only things you would eat are raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, roast beef, macaroni and cheese, staled popcorn, Zimbabwean sandwiches, dog food, cheeseburgers, hamburgers, and baby food. * Minky: I don't wanna eat raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, roast beef, macaroni and cheese, staled popcorn, Zimbabwean sandwiches, dog food, cheeseburgers, hamburgers, and baby food. * TheSuperBaxter: We do not care, Minky. These are the only things you would eat for the rest of your life whether you like it or not. * AngryWalkThroughs: And you'll be forced to watch prime time shows such as Happy Days, Step by Step, Family Matters, Perfect Strangers, Family Ties, Saved By the Bell, Saved By the Bell: The College Years, Saved By the Bell: The New Class, Hanging with Mr. Cooper, Boy Meets World, California Dreams, Hang Time, Malibu, City Guys, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Kenan and Kel, Two of a Kind, Mork and Mindy, The Amanda Show, The Hogan Family, Friends, Cybil, Fraiser, Ellen, Caroline in the City, Suddenly Susan, Married With Children, Will and Grace, Veronica's Closet, 3rd Rock from the Sun, Cheers, Seinfeld, Grace Under Fire, Two and a Half Men, The Cosby Show, Growing Pains, Three's Company, Moesha, Home Improvement, My Spy Family, The Latest Buzz, Life with Derek, Blue Water High, Mr Bean: The Live Action Series, Desmonds, Heartbreak High, The Monkees, Singled Out, The Steve Harvey Show, Whose Line Is It Anyway, Rosanne, American Dad, Family Guy, The Cleveland Show, Looney Tunes, Garfield and Friends, The Simpsons, South Park, Bob's Burgers, Spongebob Squarepants, The Angry Beavers, Horrid Henry, Ed, Edd and Eddy, Dexter's Lab, Johnny Bravo, The Powerpuff Girls, Cow and Chicken, I. M. Weasel, Ren and Stimpy, Total Drama, Rocko's Modern Life, Hey Arnold, Rocket Power, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, As Told By Ginger, The Wild Thornberrys, Jimmy Neutron, The Fairly Odd Parents, Johnny Test, Invader Zim, Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures, Regular Show, Uncle Grandpa, Adventure Time, One Piece, Stoked, Dancing With the Stars, The Price is Right, Family Feud, Alvin and the Chipmunks, ALVINNN!! And The Chipmunks, and many other prime time shows not made by Disney. * DavidTheAnimationGuy: And also, you'll be forced to watch baby shows such as Barney, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, Blue's Clues, Thomas and Friends, TUGS, Salty's Lighthouse, Sesame Street, Max and Ruby, Wonder Pets, The Bubble Guppies, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, In the Night Garden, 64 Zoo Lane, A Little Curious, Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse, Wimzie's House, Timothy Goes to School, Little Bill, HBO Storybook Musicals, Go Diego Go, The Backyardigans, Peppa Pig, Pocoyo, The Wiggles, Dino Dan, Noonbory and the Super 7, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Sid the Science Kid, The Pajanimals, Tickety Toc, Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, George and Martha, Team Umizoomi, Caillou, The Wheels on the Bus, Rosie and Jim, The Shiny Show, Balamory, Eureeka's Castle, Maya the Bee, Maple Town, The New Adventures of the Little Koala, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics, Doctor Snuggles, David the Gnome, Fred Penner's Place, The Little Bits, Adventures of the Little Prince, Noozles, Ovide and the Gang, Oswald, Pinky Dinky Doo, Mopatop's Shop, Arthur, Miffy and Friends, The Magic Schoolbus, Bananas in Pajamas, Cyberchase, Rubbadubbers, The Big Garage, The Mr. Men Show, The Morbegs, Lazytown, The Big Comfy Couch, Sylvanian Families, The Busy World of Richard Scarry,The Sooty Show, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Zoboomafoo, Between the Lions, The Puzzle Place, Lamb Chop's Play-along, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, The Alvin Show, Slime Time Live, Animal Jam, and many other baby shows not made by Disney. * TheSuperBaxter: And also, you'll be forced to watch movies such as An American Tail, Shrek, Madagascar, The Oogieloves, Blue's Big Musical Movie, Barney's Great Adventure, The Simpsons Movie, Horrid Henry The Movie, Osmosis Jones, Kangaroo Jack, Cats Don't Dance, Superbabies: Baby Geniuses, Twilight Saga, The Spongebob SquarePants Movie, The Rugrats Movie, and many other movies not made by Disney. * PaulieEngland: And also, you'll be forced to play video games not made by Disney such as Call of Duty, Super Mario Bros, The Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, Sonic the Hedgehog, Parappa the Rapper, Angry Birds, Donkey Kong, Super Smash Bros, Earthbound, Metroid, Ice Climber, Game and Watch Gallery, Gyromite, Metal Gear, Pikmin, Star Fox, F-Zero GX, The New Zealand Story, Cooking Mama, Pac-Man, Nickelodeon Video Games, The Simpsons Video Games, Animal Crossing, Resident Evil, Tomb Raider, Action Girlz Racing, Ninjabread Man, and many other video games not made by Disney. * RobertCoatesAnimation: And you'll be forced to listen to music not made by Disney such as Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, the Russian Trololo Man, Scatman's World, Nyan Cat, PSY, Cyndi Lauper, Eminem, Tunak Tunak, and many other music not made by Disney. * YouMookSaidTimon: And also, you'll be forced to play cd roms not made by Disney such as Kid Pix Deluxe Four, Kid Pix Studio Deluxe, Tuneland, Crayola Vehicle Voyages, Crayola Magic 3D Coloring Book, Crayola Make A Masterpiece, and many other cd roms not made by Disney. * TheSuperBaxter: And also, i have something for you. * Minky: What is it? * TheSuperBaxter: We got you Blue's Big Musical Movie on VHS, Ed, Edd n' Eddy: Fools Par-Ed-Ise on DVD, The Simpsons Movie on DVD, The New Adventures of the Little Koala: Laura and the Mystery Egg on VHS, Nick Jr. Holiday Favorites on DVD, Glee: The Complete First Season on DVD, Adventure Time: The Complete First Season on DVD, Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii, Animaniacs DVDs, Seinfeld DVDs, The ten seasons of The Simpsons all on DVD, an Arthur plush toy, some Pokemon action figures, Angry Birds Trilogy for the XBOX 360, some King of the Hill DVDs, a Robin action figure by Hot Toys, some Alvin Show plush toys, Kid Pix Deluxe Four, Kid Pix Studio Deluxe, Tuneland, Crayola Vehicle Voyages, Crayola Magic 3D Coloring Book, and Crayola Make A Masterpiece. They are not made by Disney. * Andrew: I will take you to the airport. * Minky: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! * (In the car) * Minky: I don't wanna go to Turkey. * Andrew: You have to go there. It's for good. Escape from Turkey and you will be grounded for double infinity. * (At the airport) * Manager: Welcome to the airport. How can i help you? * Andrew: I would like to send this preschooler to Turkey. * Manager: Okay. The plane was here. * (Minky enters the plane crying) * (Several hours later) * (In Turkey) * Minky: Oh hayiır! Ben Turkce konusuyorum! Hayatim bu daha kotu olabilir! Category:Grounded Series